Male Bonding
by Balloon Animal
Summary: Team Kakashi spends a night at the hot springs resort in an attempt to help bond the team members, however, when Sai asks Naruto some difficult questions, bonding takes a different spin. Warning, Yaoi!


This is the first fanfiction I've written for a long time. It was inspired by Naruto Shippuuden episodes 36 and 37. I was watching it and thinking, as if something didn't happen when they spent a night at that resort. Naruto seems to especially hate Sai after then.

Please enjoy!

**Male Bonding**

**A Fanfic by Banimal**

Naruto was feeling good.

Better than good in fact. He stretched his limbs and gave a long satisfied stretch as he casually walked back to his room. He had already said goodnight to Sakura and Captain Yamato and was looking forward to a comfortable sleep. The cool night air had blown in from an open window and through the corridor making his night robes flutter gently. No, nothing could ruin his mood tonight.

He opened the sliding door to his room only to come face to face with an insincere smile

"Good evening Naruto" said Sai as he cocked his head to the side.

Naruto grit his teeth. He had spoken too soon.

He stiffened his jaw and walked straight past Sai, making his best effort to ignore the tactless shinobi. He was especially irritated that he had to share a room with this jerk when Sakura and Yamato were enjoying some privacy in their own rooms. He took a breath in and reminded himself that he lucky to have been treated at such a nice resort and there really was no room for complaining. If there was anything that Naruto despised it was an ingrate.

Sai watched Naruto go about his business of undressing and preparing his futon. If he was offended by the blonde's cold shoulder, he certainly didn't appear affected. His patronizing smile remained in place.

Naruto was attempting a new strategy for dealing with Sai. Instead of blowing up at every single thing that the ninja did that aggravated him (which was a lot); instead he would count to ten and try to let it slide. He discovered this was far easier to say than practice. He was biting his tongue so hard he feared he may actually bite it in two. And then it would be much harder to yell at Sai.

He lay down on his futon above his sheets. The night air was a little too warm so he let his kimono open to expose his chest. He closed his eyes and took a long breath inwards, smelling the faint trace of jasmine that hung in the air. There was a dull background noise of running water coming from the hot springs. It might have even been romantic if it wasn't Sai who was watching him from the corner of the room.

"It was nice of Captain Yamato to treat us to that meal."

Naruto cracked an eye open. Was Sai attempting an actual conversation? One that wasn't laced with insults and insensitive observations?

"Yeah" Naruto replied looking over at Sai in suspicion. "It was really nice." He grinned thinking of the pink haired Kunoichi. "Sakura really liked it too."

"Mmm" Sai hummed thoughtfully, "Sakura should be careful."

"Oh, why?"

"If she continues to eat like that she'll get much fatter."

Naruto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. There it was. Sai was lucky that Sakura wasn't there to hear that comment. It's a lot harder to insult a person after your face has been punched to the back of your skull. He rolled over deciding that this conversation was over. He could still feel Sai's creepily observant eyes watching him. "Goodnight Sai."

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for sleep to come. He was still aware of Sai's presence and noted that he had yet to prepare his bed linen, although he was dressed in his night clothes. Was he just going to stand there watching Naruto all night? He pulled his robe a little closer to his body, feeling curiously self conscious.

Finally Sai must have decided that it probably a good idea to make his bed, since it seemed Naruto wasn't in the mood to stay up all night gossiping. Naruto could feel movement beside him and sighed in relief. Hopefully that was all he had to deal with Sai for tonight.

He adjusted his sleeping position and rolled to the side. He didn't have to roll far though. He felt his hand touch something firm and warm. As he opened his eyes he realized he was nearly nose to nose with a very awake Sai staring straight back at him.

"Arrrggh!" He scooted straight back to the edge of his bed, heart pounding.

"What is the matter Naruto-San? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No!" seethed a very irate Naruto. "I'm having trouble with you putting your bed right up next to mine! Seriously. There's some sort of etiquette for this."

Sai squinted in curiosity. "I don't recall any etiquette book I've read mentioning bed proximity…"

"It's unwritten etiquette!" Naruto folded his arms and glared at the other teenager. "When guys sleep next to each other they have to keep at least a meters distance from one another." He looked Sai up and down "actually, make that three for you."

"Oh?" He cocked his head. "What is the purpose for this distance?"

Naruto's cheeks burned in fury. Not even Sai could be this clueless. He must just be trying to goad the blond again. "It's called personal space. And you're in mine!"

When it appeared that Sai wasn't going to move his bed anytime soon, Naruto grumbled and began to wriggle his bed away from the other. When he was satisfied that there was no chance of rolling up next to the brunette he lay down in a huff and turned his back from the other boy. He was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the scrutiny he was feeling radiate off Sai.

There were a few minutes of quiet before Naruto relaxed and began to drift off. His eyes cracked open when, once again Sai's voice cut through the silence.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Naruto?"

Shaking with exasperation he ground his teeth and turned to look at Sai. The moonlight was beginning to peek in through the window and gave the other boy an ominous blue sillouette. He laid on his side in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts. His skin looked especially pale. It was almost ghostly. Naruto shivered but couldn't help but stare at the strange sight.

Truthfully Sai made him feel a lot of things. And uncomfortable didn't even begin to touch the surface. Uncomfortable? Yes. Annoyed, flabbergasted and down right livid? Absolutely.

"Shut up Sai and go to sleep." He growled and turned his back again.

Once again silence permeated the room. But Naruto didn't bother trying to fall asleep this time. Somehow he knew this conversation was far from over. He had unintentionally set off a spark of curiosity in Sai that needed to be satisfied.

"Would it be different if I were Sakura?"

Naruto smiled when he thought of Sakura lying next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist. But that smile quickly turned to a frown when he remembered the story that Yamato had told him about Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sometimes he worried that Sakura would find a way to read his thoughts and then thoroughly proceed to beat the living snot out of him. A bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. His was beginning to increasingly fear her. Perhaps it wasn't the healthiest relationship, but at least it was interesting.

"Yes Sai, it would be _very_ different. Now stop asking me questions!"

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly waiting for the interrogation to end. He just wanted to lie in his bed feeling clean and refreshed. Was that too much to ask? Why did everything Sai say and do make his blood boil?

It was peaceful again. Perhaps Sai was content. Naruto could only hope but still waited for the next rock to be thrown in the pond. As the minutes passed without incident he finally allowed himself to succumb to rest. He pushed Sai from his mind and nestled further into his blankets They were soft and cool and were refreshing from the warm night air. His breaths became shallower as his mind entered the sweet abyss between waking and unconscious thought...

"…what if I were Sasuke?"

"Huhh?" Naruto slurred, mind still fuzzy.

"Would you sleep next to me if I were Sasuke?"

Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed some sleep from his eyes. What was this all about? Sai knew that Sasuke was an especially sensitive subject around Naruto. One that was certain to incite a violent response. He clenched his hand into a fist as he turned to face his companion. He wondered if it was his imagination that Sai's futon seemed a few inches closer.

"What are you talking about?"

Sai sat up to look Naruto on the same level, his face impassive. "You seem to hold Sasuke in an unnaturally high regard. Would it be different for him to sleep next to you?"

Naruto spluttered. This was not the kind of conversation he wanted to be having in the middle of the night, and especially not with Sai. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, not sure how to answer. If he were in the same room as Sasuke at this moment, sleeping arrangements would be the last thing on his mind.

Sai leaned forward watching Naruto's response. He was intrigued.

Naruto picked up a pillow and threw it at Sai, who deftly avoided it with an inclination of the head. "Lie down, shut your mouth and stop asking stupid questions. You have no right to ask me anything about Sasuke. None!" With a flustered motion he threw himself back down into his futon, making a distinctive 'thump' noise. Sai raised his brow.

He leaned closer staring at Naruto intently. "But you haven't said that you _wouldn't _let him sleep next to you."

Naruto had nearly ground his teeth to dust. He considered the repercussions for starting a fight in the middle of the night at a popular hot springs resort. His brow furrowed when he came to the conclusion that it would either end with severe damage to the buildings, to his reputation, disintegration of the progress that Yamato had been building between team members, not to mention a considerable beating from Sakura. Then again, he looked over at Sai's smirking face, perhaps it was worth it…

With a huff he decided to change strategies and just flat out refuse to answer Sai. It seemed anything he gave to the short haired shinobi was simply adding fuel to the fire. He was going to stay put and ignore all comments no matter how provoking they may be.

Of course, Sai interpreted Naruto's lack of response as an admission and felt it was a good opportunity to test a theory that had been brewing in his peculiar mind.

He sat up properly now to let his eyes travel over Naruto's rigid form. "In my training I have read many scrolls that detail the intricacies of human emotion. It is necessary for a shinobi to have an objective view on human behavior in order to be an efficient weapon on the battlefield. We need to mask our feelings, if not completely remove them." He tilted his head thoughtfully, "our emotions can betray us Naruto…"

While Naruto appeared still and silent, his thoughts were an entirely different matter. He was mentally throwing a colorful variety of profanities at Sai, and especially disliked the disturbing path this conversation was heading down.

"Even Sakura has some grasp of this. But you, Naruto, are as easy to read as a billboard."

By this point Naruto was clenching his fists so tightly he had lost sensation in his fingers.

"Do you think about him at night? Do you imagine him touching you?"

Naruto's heart was hammering in his chest.

"Do you want to suck his cock?"

Naruto had had enough. He jumped to his feet gathering his bed linen in his arms, all the while throwing a piercing glare at Sai so cold it would have stopped a Katon Jutsu in its tracks. He could only take so much, and if didn't stop soon he may not have been able to control the waves of burning chakra that had been building up in the pit of his stomach. With his blanket and his pillow under his arm he pushed the sliding door open. They only acknowledgement he gave Sai was a heated "fuck you" before the door shut with a 'bang' behind him.

He stormed up the hallway a few meters before he paused to rest his back against the wall. His chest was heaving in an effort to control the spiraling rage that had been building. How dare he!? How _dare_ he suggest that the bond he shared with Sasuke was nothing more than sick sexual desire? The idea made him so angry he could only shake and seethe.

After a few minutes of collecting himself he had calmed enough that his heart rate had slowed and his breathing had returned to a regular pattern. He looked down the hallway and scowled at his door. He swallowed, repressing a feeling of unease that had remained despite his efforts at calming himself. Why had Sai's words bothered him that much? It was obviously only an effort to incense the blond - a habit that had quickly become one of Sai's favorite pastimes. Naruto should have expected it.

Still…

He shook his head and combed a hand through his hair, giving it a messy ruffled effect. He couldn't stand in the hallway all night just to avoid Sai. He looked through the window and saw a few lights on in the women's quarters. Gathering his blankets under his arms he decided that it was worth an attempt to ask Sakura his he could stay in her room. Surely she would understand that no reasonable person could share the same room with a lunatic like Sai.

After a moment of thought he decided it would be quickest just to jump through the window and make his way over to the other building. With his blankets and his pillow under one arm he placed one foot on the windowsill to leverage himself up.

"Naruto."

He froze. His blood had turned cold at the sound of the familiar voice. Hesitantly he turned his head and gave a sheepish grin.

"H-hello Captain Yamato sir."

Yamato stood a meter away, also dressed in his night robes. A cold chill wind wafted through the hall.

"Naruto" Yamato repeated. His diamond shaped eyes giving the boy an intense survey. "It certainly is late in the night for a hallway stroll."

"Uh, I …uh" Naruto stammered.

"I hope nothing has turned sour between you and Sai."

"No, no! I was just, ah-"

"-Because it would be _most_ unfortunate if my efforts at team bonding have amounted to nothing…" Then, to Naruto's terror, dark shadows formed across Yamato's face, causing a frighteningly sinister illusion.

"Don't you agree Naruto?"

Sweat rolled down Naruto's neck, he tried to stem the chattering of his teeth. Yamato could stir the sediment of horror that sat dormant in the bottom of his heart like no one else. It was at this point that the blond realized his foot was still perched on the windowsill in a very incriminating position. He jerked away as though the ledge had burned him.

"Yes sir! I, uh, was just getting some fresh air and having a stretch sir!" And to prove his point Naruto gave a series of exaggerated arm stretches and knee squats.

Yamato stood and observed Naruto for a moment, his eyes still glistening with fear inducing intensity. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, his expression vanished into a satisfied smile.

"Excellent! Then I suppose it won't bother you to return to your room. You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

Naruto looked down the hall to his door in dismay. When he realized that Yamato was still watching him he forced the corners of his mouth up into a painful grin. "Hai! I guess I'll just go back then."

There was a moment of silence. Both ninjas stood stock-still. Yamato raised an eyebrow when Naruto had yet to make his way to his room. He lifted his hand to his mouth and gave a small cough.

Naruto groaned inwardly, knowing that his Captain wouldn't be content until his actually saw him physically walk through that door. He took a deep breath inwards summoning the strength he needed to move his legs. As he slowly hobbled over, he wondered just how exactly he was going to deal with Sai. Maybe if he could control his temper for long enough he would be able to come to some sort of agreement about boundaries, and where Naruto's lay.

Sure. That would work.

After many difficult steps he was there. All he needed to do was slide the rice paper door open. Easy enough. His hand rested gently on the frame. He dared to pass a glance at Captain Yamato. He was watching as patiently as ever.

"Just opening the door."

"I can see that."

"Ahh, yeah, I guess you can." Naruto said feeling a bit stupid.

There was another pause. Yamato crossed his arms, his face looking dangerously close to becoming a mask of terror again. Naruto swallowed hard as he willed himself to slide the door open.

"Entering my room now sir."

"Please continue."

Naruto took a delicate step into the dark room, where he knew Sai was lurking. It was warmer than the hallway. He slid the door closed and waited a good two minutes before he slid it open again and ducked his head out to scan the corridor.

"Goodnight Naruto."

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. "G-goodnight Captain Sir!" He stammered and snapped his head back in. He rested his forehead on the closed door and let out an enormous sigh.

Shit

He turned around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room. He squinted as he scanned the area. He was going to have a good word or two with Sai before he could relax. The little bastard deserved a world of pain that Naruto was only too happy to deliver.

There was only one problem. Sai seemed to have disappeared.

"Sai?" He took a step forward looking at the empty bed linen lying on the tatami mats. A sense of foreboding rippled down his spine and he unconsciously positioned himself in fighting stance.

A curtain fluttered against an open window, and the sound of frogs echoed through the summer night air. Naruto held his breath as he focused his senses on locating any air disturbances or chakra patterns. The sneaky jerk was up to something. And Naruto could only guess at to what that could be.

In a split second that Naruto couldn't anticipate, despite his honed reflexes, two arms came from behind him underneath his armpits and captured him in an effective arm lock. Naruto struggled against the assault, feeling the pressure of a warm chest press against his back. He attempted to break the lock by shifting his weight and forcing the attacker to fly over his head. Unfortunately the assailant merely used the momentum to direct Naruto's path of movement and managed to pin him against the wall.

"Sai! What the fuck?" With one cheek pressed against the wall he tried to peer at his attacker using the periphery of his vision. He could only make out a dark silhouette against the inky backdrop of the room.

"You came back." A voice murmured into his ear.

Naruto increased his efforts at escape. "I didn't have a choice" he growled as he used his knees to push backwards. "If it were up to me I wouldn't share an ocean with you. Now get the frig off!"

Naruto's struggles only resulted in being further ground into the wall. He panted as the arms that held him like a vice now grabbed hold of his wrists and forced them above and either side of his head. By this point not only was Naruto feeling angry, he was also burning with humiliation. He considered himself a better shinobi than this. He shouldn't have fallen victim to such a basic attack.

"I don't think you hate this half as much as you say you do." Again that voice spoke, so close that hot puffs of air tickled the back of his neck. A knee wedged itself between Naruto's legs. For what purpose? Naruto didn't even want to know.

"Arggh!" Naruto cried in frustration. He didn't want to listen anymore. Their bodies were almost melded together. The heat of the bare chest behind him radiated through the thin fabric of his kimono causing their sweat to mingle. He became hyperaware of every movement, every intake of breath. He craned his head around enough to see a glossy eye looking back at him, showing no hint of emotion.

"A good shinobi should know what passes through the minds of others to divulge their weaknesses. We observe them, their movements, speech patterns, their line of sight…" Then, to Naruto's sheer bewilderment a set of teeth caught the lobe of his ear and kneaded it gently."

Naruto managed to snap out of his momentary stupor. He quickly tilted his neck to the side to avoid the offending teeth. It was time to get out of this. Right now! Shifting his legs he managed to hook one foot behind Sai's. The brunette who had been placing weight mainly on keeping Naruto's arms pinned momentarily lost his balance, giving Naruto the opportunity to deliver a swift elbow to the head.

With a satisfying thud he felt contact – before the Sai shaped figure dissolved into a shower of black ink. His eyes widened in apprehension. When did that bastard swap himself with an ink clone? He desperately scanned the room, searching for Sai before he fell victim to another assault.

He began to form familiar hand seals. If it was a fight Sai was looking for it was far from Naruto to deny him.

It was too late. Before he could finish the last seal for his Kage Bunshin, large black ropes had slid themselves down his arms and around his wrists like shackles. As he bounced back in surprise he noticed that his ankles were also bound in a similar manner. It made him wonder just how much planning Sai had put into this.

The ink ropes pulled Naruto's feet out from beneath him, sending him hurtling to the ground. He was able to cushion his fall by landing on the soft futon, taking the brunt of the impact with his forearms. His hissed as pain laced through his arms, but didn't have the luxury to nurse his injuries, once again a warm weight was pushing against him.

"Sai," his voice wavered in an attempt to keep it calm. "Remember what I was saying about personal space?"

"You resist a lot for someone who wants this."

"I don't want this!" Naruto screeched trying to buck the offending body off him. Where the hell had Sai gotten such a crazy idea from? His heart hammered as an unexpected emotion washed through him. Everything that Sai said and did was just an attempt to mess with Naruto's head. There wasn't a single fragment of truth in what he said.

Was there?

Sai rolled Naruto onto his back. And for the first time since Naruto came back into the room they looked at each other face to face. Naruto's cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment. Sai looked as impassive as usual. As though ambushing and hogtying his teammate was an everyday occurrence.

"Get. Off!"

"Mmm" Sai hummed in thought, making no indication that he was going to move from Naruto any time soon. He secured his position by throwing a leg either side of the blond, straddling his waist. With Naruto's hands bound, Sai only needed to use one hand to keep them pinned above his head. He took the liberty of trailing the other down an exposed chest.

Naruto was frozen. Sight transfixed on Sai's wandering hand. He felt a little sick when he realized that this was the most intimacy he had ever received from anyone. He may have had fantasies about being in this position at some point in his life, but he'll be damned if Sai was ever in the picture.

His body went rigid when a finger traced a dusky nipple. This was turning really weird, really quickly.

"Naruto" Sai's soft voice spoke. "Human behavior is illogical. People pursue relationships, connections with others, and yet, more often than not they are hurt to the point of devastation."

"Sai." Naruto gave a warning growl.

"Therefore, this _bond_ you share with Sasuke is especially illogical. Even after the devastation you still pursue the traitor."

Naruto wriggled desperately beneath Sai. He wanted to get one hand free, just one! He would give anything to land a punch in that infuriating face. He stopped immediately when he discovered just how stimulating his movements against the body straddling him were. All the blood in his body rushed to his face, his breaths became shallow pants.

"Unless…" fingers were toying with the rim of his boxers, "there's something else you want from him…"

Naruto's eye widened in disbelief as he watched the bold progress of Sai's hand. He couldn't. He wouldn't dare!

"Do you want to fuck him? Do you want to feel him inside you?"

A smooth hand passed the elastic and took a firm grip of the base of his cock, which to Naruto's mortification was already half hard.

Naruto was so dumbstruck by Sai's daring, he couldn't even choke out a protest. When Sai waited, and saw no obvious reaction, he began to make languid strokes. His bored expression made the whole ordeal especially disconcerting.

Naruto watched in morbid fascination how casually Sai stroked him. His mind screamed that he should be resisting with every ounce of his strength, that he should be calling out every reserve of power to throw the teen off him, enraged at his slandering words of Sasuke. But the longer he let it continue the better it was beginning to feel. He threw his head back in frustration.

He hated it.

He wanted it.

_He needed it. _

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push Sai's earlier words from his mind. He grimaced as the ministrations increased in pace. His imagination was taking over. Images of Sasuke flashed in sequence like a film reel. What would he look like after three years? Would he be taller? Would his shoulders be broader? Would he look like Sai…

No! That wasn't how he thought of Sasuke. It was just Sai's attempt at perverting his memories. He glared at Sai whose bare skin was lit by the luminescence of the crescent moon that was now fully visible through the window. A slight sheen of sweat made it glisten.

Naruto couldn't help but gape at that body. His muscles bound by white skin, strong and masculine, yet feminine in the way they he composed himself. Each movement was deliberate and graceful.

"Ah!' He unintentionally gasped. Feeling Sai's surprisingly talented fingers tease the head, letting some of the pre-cum slick the length and relieve a bit of friction.

There was a pause of movement that caused Naruto to tilt his head up semi-annoyed. Sai had pulled the boxers down past Naruto's hips to fully expose his erection. His hand slid along it in an evaluating manner.

"Sasuke's going to be disappointed."

"Arrggh!" Naruto snapped, cheeks puffing with fury. Fucking Sai! Why did he let this go so far? There was nothing wrong with his size or his sexuality. He had enough to feel insecure about.

He was about to push away when the hand gripped him again, a little too tight for comfort. He froze, not wanting to make any sudden movements when such a delicate part of him was being held hostage. He gnashed his teeth.

"Stop this, or get it over with."

Sai didn't reply, but his continued stroking rhythm was answer enough. Naruto threw his head back down into the futon in resignation. His mouth parted slightly as Sai shifted a little further down his body. Naruto didn't know he could feel so many things simultaneously. He was angry. Definitely. But other emotions were pooling in his chest and causing an uncomfortable pressure to push against his heart. He was confused. Confused as to why he was allowing this and confused as he re-evaluated the bond he shared with his best friend. He was scared and curious, frustrated and desperate.

But the feeling that was increasingly dominating his soul was his unbridled desire. The blistering heat was building and consuming him. He felt ashamed when he silently willed Sai to increase the pace.

Then, to his surprise, Sai released his hands. He made a simple hand seal and the ropes that had bound Naruto's hands and ankles slivered away.

He stared at Sai. What the hell?

Sai used his free hand to caress Naruto's torso and thumb his nipple, while the other continued its task. The additional stimulation sent a shiver down the blond's spine. He was getting close.

His hands were free. Here was his opportunity to clock the bastard and scream bloody murder. But he couldn't. Instead, with a tremble he reached out and let his fingers brush and feel the texture of the others skin. It was soft and smooth, such a contrast to Sai's indelicate personality. It was irritating him to no end that Sai had yet show any expression other than the bored unemotional façade he usually had.

Sai leaned down. He let his tongue trail a wet spiral around Naruto's navel. Their eyes met.

Naruto came.

Hard.

He released in shuddering gasps as his back arched upwards. His body convulsed minutes afterwards. He had never felt so spent. He looked half lidded up at Sai, and couldn't even conjure the energy to be as pissed as he knew he should be.

Sai looked down at the sticky residue on his hand with no hint at what passed through hid head. Eventually he stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to clean himself off with a towel. He threw it towards Naruto, who tried to catch it with a boneless arm.

He took time to wipe himself down and pull his boxers back up. He watched Sai prepare the futon beside him, taking note that it was at a reasonable distance. Sai appeared so unruffled, so unaffected. The magnitude of what had just happened began to sink in.

"Sai…" He questioned, regaining some energy as his curiosity fueled him. "Is this something that, y'know, you wanted. For yourself. I mean, did it turn you on?" He blushed, annoyed at himself for stuttering like a nervous schoolgirl.

Sai turned his head and looked directly at Naruto. "I was simply testing a theory," he replied, expression vacant.

"I feel nothing at all."

It was at that point that Naruto believed he couldn't hate anyone more than he hated Sai at that moment. What kind of sick game had they just played? He felt repulsed to the pit of his stomach.

"Sai!" He hissed again, letting the name drip from his lips like bile. " I don't understand you and I'll never accept you. You fucking bastard!" He clenched his fist, feeling it tremble.

Sai simply tilted his head and smiled.

Naruto swallowed. He had been put through such an emotional roller coaster he wanted to sob. But he refused to give Sai any satisfaction in knowing that it had left him so shaken. Instead he lay down and turned his back to the shinobi. Trying to forget what had happened with and replace them with thoughts of Sakura. He was so exhausted. His body buckled with weariness.

He heard Sai lay down

He knew, finally, the conversation was over.


End file.
